


Total Eclipse Of The Heart.

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> It only takes the right moment to realise something ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Eclipse Of The Heart.

 

 

**Title:** Total Eclipse Of The Heart.  
 **Author** **:** [ ](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  It only takes the right moment to realise something ...  
 **Warnings:** fluff,  
 **Spoilers:** none  
 **Rating:** PG i guess, a little swearing. **  
**

Ianto swivelled around in his chair and started to speak.

“Ja...”

Then he stopped, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest when he caught him innocently stretching his arms upwards.

The look of relief on his face as the tension in his muscles drain away, the jawline, the smile that touched his lips when he realised his lover was watching him.

“Everything okay?” Jack asked curiously, eyebrow cocked.

“Fine,” Ianto said, turning back into his previous position.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he muttered under his breath, knowing that he had just realised the truth.

He was in love with his boss.


End file.
